Beastmen
About: The Beastmen, as suggested by the name itself, are humanoid-like beasts evolved from various type of animals. Although they have below average intelligent (even though they would never admit it), they exceeded and specialize in combat and tend to be very skilled with weapons. Born with above average strength and stamina, as well as gifted with amazing senses based on their subspecies, they can achieve a lot without needing to use magic at all. However, since they originated from animals, they share both the strengths and weaknesses from the type of animal they evolved from. Subspecies: *Centaur: Creature with the lower body of a horse, they usually resides inside Forests. They're very prideful in their strength and very loyal to their partners. Common traits they show are great speed and being exceptional in swordsmanship. *Mermaid: Creature with the lower body of a large fish, lives deep in the sea. Capable of swimming and can breath underneath the water. Said to sometimes live by the seaside, but do not stray away far from the ocean. *Cyclops: Single eyed demi-human with enhanced sight in their singular eye, capable of seeing beyond the normal horizon. They usually live within mountains and caves, but usually tend to live alone. They would make great merchants and surveyors, their keen powerful eye are quite the asset to them. *Goblin: Mischievous humanoid with great, notable strength. They tend to be shorter than the average human, but still somewhat taller than Dwarves. While they have pointy ears like Elves, they tend to be different and look overall rougher than the compared Race. They usually live within mountains and caves, but can live in groups. Tend to be two-faced types, can be either prideful or cowardly depending on the situation they're presented with. *Harpy: Winged humanoid with flying ability. They usually reside within Forests. Their arms are their trade off for flight, simply having wings for arms. Known to be very loyal to their partners, but very territorial as well. * Feline: Demi-human species that have Claws, Ears, and a Tail, but sometimes can miss those traits but at least have one. Have been domesticated and can live in both the wild and in towns, and occasionally can be seen in other areas and nations. Known to be quite flexible and friendly, but just as easily cynical and ignorant. * Reptilian: A species who bears some resemblance to Humans, but have changed due to their slow evolution. Tend to have slimy or scaly skin, perhaps a tail of some sort and eyes that act very much akin to that of real Reptiles. They can inhibit multiple traits at once. Usually built tough or quite resistant to their environments, it's common to see them surviving the conditions of Harena-Clavoie. They do not fare well in colder environments, and prefer the heat. Relationship To Humanity, the two races share general likeness and get along together. There's a certain intimidation between the two races, but lately the two seem to be getting along better then they have in the past. To Aether, while they aren't at war with each other, they generally harbor a deep resentment for the other. Their culture gaps are too large as well, leading to an even larger disparity. It seems the humans with the mass of the world's land hold the two together, so '''while Aether and Beastmen generally don't get along, they can eventually learn to at least not get at each other's throats. '''That said though, the Water branch of Clavoie get along better than the Land Portion. Living Areas Beastmen tend to live throughout the world, but are not on Esclas for obvious grudge reasons. Some decide to be domesticated and live within cities or as companions to humans or for themselves, while others live in lonesome. Land based Beastmen generally live in the visible portions of Clavoie and Vieti, and some of the islands as well. That said, it varies the person. Sea based Beastmen, such as Mermaids, can live on coastal, mild areas and in the sea. While they can survive in the arid conditions of Harena-Clavoie, most don't due to the lacking water. They usually live near or on islands, such as Elisii-Clavoie. Trivia: * Dwarfs, although they reside in the mountain range between, are not actually Beastmen, and are Humans. Yet, the race has been known to get along with the Beastmen collectively. * Collectively, they are known to be quite strong physically, and mentally lacking. Not to say they aren't smart, but do not have the same privileges of Education like the Aether. Category:World